Sparkling Princess
Sparkling Princess (nomeada no Brasil como Princesas Brilhantes) é uma linha de bonecas lançada originalmente em 2001 pela Mattel, tendo sua última edição fabricada em 2015. Ela definiu os produtos da Disney Princesa e foi responsável por várias mudanças nos vestidos das Princesas Disney. História 2001-2003 thumb|250px|A linha original. Na primeira linha, as Princesas incluídas foram: Bela, Aurora, Branca de Neve, Ariel, Jasmine e Cinderela. Com exceção de Ariel e Branca de Neve, todas as outras personagens usavam vestidos menos populares, embora nas fotos promocionais da caixa, elas aparecessem com seus vestidos icônicos. Cinderela apareceu com seu vestido cor-de-rosa, que foi rasgado por suas meio-irmãs no clímax do filme. Aurora aparece com seu vestido azul. Bela aparece com seu pouco conhecido vestido vermelho de inverno e Jasmine com seu traje violeta. Nesta época, a franquia tinha muitas personagens femininas, mais a Mattel só incluiu as mais importantes, como todas as outras foram excluídas posteriormente. As personagens geralmente eram nomeadas junto com a palavra 'Sparkling', como por exemplo: "Sparkling Ariel" (Ariel Brilhante, literalmente). Isso no entanto, não foi mantido por muitos anos e hoje não é muito usado pela Mattel. Esta linha também tinha um slogan em seu inicio, chamado "To be a Princess is to Sparkle!", algo como "Ser uma princesa é brilhante!". Ela se manteve até 2003, quando a Mattel começou a desenvolver uma nova versão para 2004. 2004-2006 thumb|250px|A linha de 2004. Para renovar a linha, a Mattel mudou as embalagens e os vestidos das Princesas Disney. As roupas ganharam mais brilhos, e as mesmas personagens da primeira coleção voltaram para esta. thumb|left|160px|''Blossom Beauty Mulan'', boneca da personagem para esta linha. Diferente da primeira coleção, em que a maioria das Princesas usavam vestidos não muito populares, nesta, a maioria usa suas famosas roupas. No entanto, Jasmine ainda aparece com seu vestido violeta, e em destaque, Ariel aparece como sereia, com algumas adições de tecido, algo parecido com a Jasmine da coleção anterior. O diferencial nas embalagens era a adição de mais brilhos e o fato de que o texto sobre a princesa, presente na primeira linha, foi totalmente retirado dessa, e substiuído por uma foto da boneca. Depois, Mulan foi adicionada nesta linha em uma tentativa de divulgar o lançamento de Mulan 2. Esta versão da linha durou até o ano de 2006. 2007 thumb|248px|A linha Shimmer Princess. A Mattel resolveu dar um novo nome para a linha no ano de 2007, aonde foi chamada de Shimmer Princess, numa tentativa de melhorar o desempenho comercial da franquia. As Princesas ganharam rostos mais similares aos seus rostos originais, os vestidos ganharam mais detalhes e a boneca era acompanhada de uma varinha que virava anel. Os brilhos na embalagem foram modificados para um tom dourado, embora antes fossem brancos. As personagens das linhas anteriores foram todas mantidas, e continuaram usando os mesmos vestidos da linha de 2004. Mulan foi adicionada em um set durante o final do ano, com uma versão exclusiva da personagem para a linha Shimmer Princess, mais nunca chegou a ser vendida separada nessa versão. Como o nome não pegou, a Mattel decidiu que voltaria a trabalhar com a linha original em 2008. Mais tarde, em 2009, Tiana também ganhou uma versão desta linha em um conjunto de bonecas. 2008 thumb|279px|Sparkling Princess de 2008. A linha de 2008 foi uma reutilização da linha Shimmer Princess, com duas exceções, as Princesas ganharam detalhes de diversas cores nos vestidos, e Mulan começou a usar seu vestido da casamenteira, em vez do vestido simples de camponesa. Elas também tinham flores estampadas em seus vestidos e Mulan acabou ganhando uma coroa, algo que não havia acontecido nas linhas anteriores. Cada Princesa foi representada por uma cor, presente em sua coroa/vestido: Branca de Neve (vermelho), Cinderela (azul), Aurora (rosa), Ariel (roxo), Bela (amarelo) e Mulan (violeta). Outra curiosidade é que Jasmine foi excluída da linha de 2008, para dar lugar definitivo para Mulan, que havia gerado mais lucros, principalmente por causa do lançamento de Mulan 2. Esta versão da linha se tornou muito popular, ao ponto de lançarem novas linhas a cada ano. 2009 A linha de 2009 se tornou muito similar a linha do ano anterior, no entanto, teve como destaque os detalhes dourados, que foram usados na linha Shimmer. Outro detalhe é que Ariel voltou a usar seu vestido cor-de-rosa nesta coleção, embora tivesse aparecido como sereia nas coleções anteriores (com exceção da primeira). A linha permaneceu com a mesma formação de 2008, com a exclusão de Jasmine e Pocahontas (embora Jasmine tenha aparecido em um set no final do ano). No entanto, Tiana foi adicionada a essa versão no final do ano, quando foi coroada para a franquia. Nas caixas não haviam muitos detalhes, a não ser a foto da personagem, em vez da foto da boneca. As coroas também se tornaram diferentes nesta linha, sem pedras. Outro detalhe é que a coroa de Cinderela é prata, enquanto a de todas as outras Princesas são douradas. Os nomes das personagens estão estampados tanto ao lado da boneca como impresso na parte transparente da caixa. Esta linha iniciou o novo design das Princesas Disney, com coroas e brilhos em suas roupas, em uma tentativa de divulgar a linha Sparkling Princess. SnowSparkle2009.png|Branca de Neve. CindySparkle2009.png|Cinderela. AuroraSparkle2009.png|Aurora. ArielSparkle2009.png|Ariel. BelleSparkle2009.png|Bela. JasmineSparkle2009.png|Jasmine, exclusiva da coleção Ultimate Disney Princess Collection. MulanSparkle2009.png|Mulan. Disney Princess Glitter MATTEL Dolls Commercial Boneca Disney Princesas Brilhantes 2010 Na linha de 2010, Mulan foi retirada e Jasmine voltou, sendo a formação: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Tiana. Assim como nas coleções anteriores, Jasmine estava com sua roupa violeta, que foi transformada em um vestido para essa coleção. No entanto, ela ainda aparecia com sua roupa azul turquesa nas imagens da embalagem. As roupas das Princesas ganharam diversos babados na saia e a parte de cima dos seus vestidos refletia as roupas originais usadas nos filmes. Um detalhe importante é que as coroas deixaram de ser douradas/pratas, e acabaram virando transparente, com cada coroa tendo uma cor diferente, algo que é usado até os dias de hoje. As cores das tiaras eram: Branca de Neve (vermelho), Cinderela (azul), Aurora (magenta), Ariel (rosa), Bela (amarelo), Jasmine (violeta) e Tiana (verde). A saia do vestido não tinha brilho, que ficou somente na parte de cima. SnowSparkle2010.png|Branca de Neve. CindySparkle2010.png|Cinderela. AuroraSparkle2010.png|Aurora. ArielSparkle2010.png|Ariel. BelleSparkle2010.png|Bela. JasmineSparkle2010.png|Jasmine. TianaSparkle2010.png|Tiana. Sparkling Disney Princess MATTEL Commercial Bonecas Princesas Brilhantes da Disney 2011 A coleção de 2011 teve a mesma formação da coleção do ano anterior. Houve uma diferença muito grande entre a coleção de 2010 e a de 2011: as roupas foram menos detalhadas, mais ainda eram semelhantes as roupas usadas pelas Princesas nos filmes originais. A coleção ganhou brilhos em toda a roupa e haviam diversos laços adicionados aos vestidos. Em alguns vestidos, era usado prateado, já em outros, era usado dourado, para dar mais destaque aos brilhos, dependendo da cor do vestido. As tiaras tiveram suas cores mudadas também: Branca de Neve (amarelo), Cinderela (azul), Aurora (magenta), Ariel (rosa), Bela (vermelho), Jasmine (dourado) e Tiana (verde). O vestido de Jasmine ganhou mais detalhes dourados, além dos brilhos, e o cabelo das personagens era demasiado menor, se comparado as coleções anteriores. Algumas personagens como Bela, Aurora e Tiana ganharam rosas e flores em vez de laços. Os sapatos eram das mesmas cores das coroas, e também eram transparentes. Na parte de trás da embalagem da boneca, todas as Princesas estavam presentes, e foi usado o mesmo fundo usado para a coleção anterior, com uma escada. Rapunzel foi incluida nesta linha posteriormente, depois de ser coroada oficialmente como um membro da Disney Princesa. Snow Sparkle 2011.png|Branca de Neve. Cindy Sparkle 2011.png|Cinderela. Aurora Sparkle 2011.png|Aurora. Ariel Sparkle 2011.png|Ariel. Bela Sparkle 2011.png|Bela. Jasmine Sparkle 2011.png|Jasmine. Tiana Sparkle 2011.png|Tiana. Rapunzel_Sparkle_2011.png|Rapunzel. Disney Princess MATTEL Sparkling Dolls Commercial Princesas Brilhantes da Disney - Mattel 2012 Na linha de 2012, as bonecas ganharam um visual inovador, com menos tecido em suas roupas. Ela incluia inicialmente Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Rapunzel. No entanto, algum tempo depois, Jasmine e Tiana foram adicionadas também. Nas caixas, cada princesa tinha um simbolo diferente: maçãs (Branca de Neve), carruagem de abóbora (Cinderela), coroas (Aurora), conchas (Ariel), rosas (Bela), lampadas (Jasmine), flores de rã (Tiana) e sóis (Rapunzel). Os brilhos ainda eram mantidos na caixa. Diferente das outras coleções. Jasmine finalmente apareceu com uma versão de sua roupa clássica de cor azul turquesa, no entanto, ela ganhou um tom mais escuro, devido ao seu novo visual na franquia. Ariel também recebeu um novo vestido, de cor verde, inspirado no vestido usado no novo design da personagem. A parte de cima dos vestidos são coladas ao corpo da boneca, com a saia do vestido sendo em tecido. Elas usam colares com seus devidos simbolos e coroas das mesmas cores. Na parte de trás da caixa, Tiana, Branca de Neve, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel e Jasmine estão sentadas, enquanto Bela e Cinderela estão em pé, a cima delas. Duas meninas estão brincando com as bonecas. A linha se tornou popular entre as meninas. qj-2610_1z.jpg|Branca de Neve. Cindy Sparkle 2012.png|Cinderela. qj-2609_1z.jpg|Aurora. Ariel Sparkle 2012.png|Ariel. qj-2608_1z.jpg|Bela. Jasmine Sparkle 2012.png|Jasmine. .jpg|Tiana. Rapunzel Sparkle 2012.png|Rapunzel. Mattel Disney Princess Sparkling Princess 2013-2014 Em 2013, a Mattel lançou uma nova versão da linha, sem Jasmine e Tiana, incluindo Mérida (no entanto, Jasmine e Tiana foram adicionadas em 2014). As roupas eram similares as da coleção anterior, mais a diferença é que a parte de cima era semelhante ao vestido de cada Princesa, em vez de serem iguais, e também tinham menos glitter. O vestido de Mérida era baseado em seu vestido de princesa, em vez de seu vestido icônico, que ela utiliza mais no filme. Cada Princesa tinha uma ordem de cores diferentes, tanto no vestido quanto na coroa: Branca de Neve (amarelo, azul marinho, vermelho), Cinderela (azul, azul bebê, rosa claro), Aurora (rosa, magenta, amarelo), Ariel (verde claro, roxo, verde escuro), Bela (amarelo, dourado, vermelho claro), Jasmine (azul turquesa, azul turquesa escuro, dourado), Tiana (verde, branco, amarelo), Rapunzel (violeta, rosa, roxo) e Mérida (azul claro, amarelo, dourado). As mangas em seus vestidos era a principal forma de refletir as vestimentas originais. Os colares, que foram presentes em diversas linhas, foram retirados nessa. Em 2014, a linha foi renovada. Branca de Neve Sparkle 2013.png|Branca de Neve. 81KZpY9e2eL._SL1500_.jpg|Cinderela. Aurora Sparkle 2013.png|Aurora. Ariel Sparkle 2013.png|Ariel. 527a422e96e32-full.jpg|Bela. 61btgFir69L._SL1500_.jpg|Jasmine. 61O1fShcMUL._SL1500_.jpg|Tiana. 81Kvf583AgL._SL1500_.jpg|Rapunzel. 81kbfDWo1UL._SL1500_.jpg|Mérida. Mattel Disney Princess Sparkling Princess Doll Assortment PRINCESAS DISNEY - PRINCESAS BRILHANTES 2015 Em 2015, a linha recebe sua última versão, já que a Hasbro comprou os direitos de produção das bonecas da Disney Princesa. Assim como na coleção anterior, a parte de cima dos vestidos é colada ao corpo, lembrando o vestido original de cada Princesa, com brilhos na parte da barriga e do peito. No entanto, diferente das duas linhas anteriores, a saia não é lisa em alguns casos (como Branca de Neve, por exemplo), ganhando brilhos, para refletir o novo design das Princesas Disney. As tiaras estão diferentes e os rostos estão mais próximos de seus visuais originais. O destaque desta coleção vai para Jasmine, usando calças, em vez de um vestido. SnowSparkling2015.png|Branca de Neve. CindySparkling2015.png|Cinderela. AuroraSparkling2015.png|Aurora. ArielSparkling2015.png|Ariel. BelleSparkling2015.png|Bela. JasmineSparkling2015.png|Jasmine. TianaSparkling2015.png|Tiana. 15668181928_dcbeee4dff_o.png|Rapunzel. MeridaSparkling2015.png|Mérida. Trivialidades *Pocahontas é a única princesa que não ganhou uma versão nesta linha (com exceção de Elsa e Anna, que ainda não foram coroadas). *Como é mostrado na linha, Pocahontas, Mulan, Jasmine e Tiana são as Princesas menos populares da franquia, devido ao fato de que elas sempre são retiradas quando uma linha nova surge, ou simplesmente nunca fizeram a linha, como é o caso de Pocahontas. *Mulan e Pocahontas são as únicas Princesas Oficiais que não fizeram parte desta coleção nos últimos anos. *Os anos de 2001, 2002, 2003, 2009, 2010 e 2011 foram os únicos em que o vestido de Ariel foi rosa. De 2004 até 2008, sua roupa era baseada em sua versão como sereia. De 2012 até 2015, ela estava com seu vestido verde do novo design. *Isso faz com que Ariel seja a única Princesa a usar três "vestidos" diferentes nesta linha. *Até 2007, Jasmine esteve na linha, mais saiu em 2008, para dar mais espaço a Mulan. Em 2010, ela retornou novamente, sendo mantida até o último lançamento. *Com exceção das versões de 2012, 2014 e 2015, Jasmine apareceu em todos os anos com o vestido violeta, em vez de seu famoso vestido azul turquesa. **Isso foi provavelmente por que violeta é uma cor mais popular entre meninas. *Nas coleções de 2001, 2004, 2007, 2009 e 2015, Jasmine esteve usando calças. Ela foi a única Princesa da franquia, até o momento, a usar calças nesta linha. *Aurora sempre é referida como "Bela Adormecida", raramente sendo chamada pelo seu verdadeiro nome. *Até 2012, os comerciais da Sparkling Princess eram focados em contos de fadas, com músicas clássicas. A partir de 2013, os comerciais se tornaram algo mais pop. *A coleção de 2013-2014 é a que tem mais Princesas, sendo um total de nove personagens (Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida), sendo seguida pela coleção de 2015. *Branca de Neve, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida foram as únicas Princesas a terem um único vestido como base para toda a linha. *A Hasbro não vai dar continuidade a esta linha. *Quando Mérida foi adicionada a linha, a imagem do seu redesign foi utilizada, no entanto, em 2014, a sua imagem original em 3D foi utilizada no lugar. Isso provavelmente aconteceu devido as critícas ao seu novo design. *A linha de 2012 foi a única em que as Princesas usavam o mesmo vestido, com a cor sendo o único diferencial. *Curiosamente, não existe exclusividade de cor para cada princesa, já que cada uma já usou ou ainda usa a mesma cor de outra: **Branca de Neve usa amarelo e azul, cores que também são/foram usadas por Cinderela, Aurora, Bela, Jasmine e Mérida; **Aurora usa rosa, cor que também já foi usada por Ariel e Mulan; **Ariel usa verde, cor que também é usada por Tiana; **Mulan já usou dourado e vermelho, cores que também já foram usadas por Branca de Neve, Bela e Jasmine; **Rapunzel usa roxo, cor que também já foi usada por Jasmine e Mulan. *No entanto, elas usam as cores em tons diferentes. *Em 2015, pela primeira vez, a imagem promocional da princesa esta ao lado da boneca, em vez de ficar na parte inferior da caixa, como aconteceu desde o começo da linha. *Em 2013-2014, as bonecas de Jasmine e Tiana não eram comercializadas no Brasil. Em 2015, elas finalmente começaram a ser comercializadas, mais esgotaram rapidamente. Não se sabe por que a Mattel resolveu não comercializar as bonecas anteriormente no país. Categoria:Linha de bonecas Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Branca de Neve Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Cinderela Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Aurora Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Ariel Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Bela Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Jasmine Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Mulan Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Tiana Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Rapunzel Categoria:Linha de bonecas com Mérida Categoria:Linha de bonecas da Mattel Categoria:Linha de bonecas das Princesas Categoria:Linha de bonecas dos anos 2000 Categoria:Linha de bonecas dos anos 2010